Heart's A Stereo
by emosewa-backwards
Summary: This will just be a bunch of random one-shots inspired by songs. There will be no regular updates, just whenever I hear a song that makes me want to write about Callie and Arizona, I'll post it in here. Enjoy!
1. Feels So Good

**I don't own these characters. They're Shonda Rhimes'.**

**A/N: OKAY, So, I put my phone on shuffle and said that I was gonna write something to the first song that comes on. There is smut in this and I wrote it in order to see the kind of feedback I get before I write smut in my other fic _Broken Things. _This is my very, very first time writing something like this, and it feels really awkward to post it, but I need to know if I suck at it. In other news, I HAVE A LAPTOP CHARGER NOW...YAY! that means that chapters for _Broken Things_ and _Just My Luck_ should be up soon! Thanks for reading, enjoy and stuff.**

**After looking at my reviews, I came back to re-read this thing. Finding more than a lot of my embarrassing grammer mistakes, I did some fixing. So here is the new and improved _So Good_...well, not new, just improved.**

**Remy Ma featuring Ne-yo: Feels So Good.**

**_"Baby, I know you got moves to make, but you ain't leavin' till' I get another taste…"_**

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I continue moping around like I have been for the last hour and a half. Moping around like somebody stole my favorite toy. In a weird way, it's kinda true. Arizona is going away. She has some Peds. conference to go to tomorrow in Philly and she's leaving in a few minutes. She'll be away for three days. That's three whole days without my favorite girl, I think I have the right to mope.

"Okay, Calliope, my flight leaves in about 45 minutes, so I want to get to the airport very soo—are you still moping around?" she stops when she notices the look on my face.

"No!" I try to cover up how bummed I am that she's leaving, but she sees right through me. "Yes." I confess.

She laughs, "Callie, I'll be back in three days. You'll be fine."

"I'm glad that you find this funny." I playfully roll my eyes, walking over to envelope her into a hug, "I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."

"Mmmm," she says, relaxing in my arms, "I'll miss you too." she kisses me softly.

The kiss is innocent but long lasting. Taking a chance, I gently run my tongue over her bottom lip and she grants entry. My hands move from her back to her hips, my thumbs sliding under her tee shirt, massaging the skin softly.

I break away from the kiss and start to kiss over her jaw line. From her jaw line I go to that spot just below her left ear that I know drives her insane. I earn a soft moan, and that tells me to continue. From there I start dropping kisses down her neck. I hear her mumble something. Her voice is low and filled with desire.

"Calliope, we should—mmm—My flight leaves, in—ohh…"

I chuckle to myself as I began my assault on her collarbone.

"Cal, I seriously have to go…" she says, making zero effort to pull away from me.

"You want me to stop?" I say between kissing her neck and collarbone. I receive a low moan and I think I feel her shake her head in the positive. "Tell me." I say, making my way back up her neck, this time gently biting and sucking. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop." I say, my lips centimeters away from her's. Receiving no answer, but instead eyes dark with desire, I continue.

Kissing her lips, I lead us back into the bedroom, only breaking the kiss to pull off mine and then Arizona's tee shirt. We find each other's lips again, and I reach for her belt buckle and then undo the buttons on her Levi's. I push her onto the bed, earning a giggle from her. Who knew a giggle could sound so damn sexy?

Standing in between her legs I reach, down to pull her jeans off, taking her sneakers in the process. She moves to the center of our bed and I climb up, straddling here waist. She grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me down, crashing her lips into mine. The kiss turns heated in no time, both of us dueling for control in a clash of teeth and tongues. I can't get enough.

Reaching one hand to her back, I easily unclasps her bra. I'm kinda a pro and that. Throwing it somewhere, I break the kiss and trail my lips down to one of my favorite parts on Arizona's body. Kissing between her breast, I take one hand and bring it to massage the milky flesh of her breast, pinching her already erect nipple, I hear her cry out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. I bring my mouth over to replace my hand, circling her nipple with my tongue before taking as much of her breast as I can into my mouth.

"Callie…" I hear Arizona moan.

After giving her other breast the same attention, I start trailing wet kisses down her stomach, enjoying the way the flesh slightly twitches. Reaching the top of her panties, I take the tip of them in my teeth, pulling back a little and listening for the soft cry I receive when I let go, and the waist band snaps back, hitting her skin. Taking my hands, I grab both side of her panties and pull them down. Tantalizingly slow. Giving her panties the same treatment that her bra got, I position myself so that I'm inches away from her inviting lips. Nope, not the ones on her face.

"God, baby, you're so wet." I whisper.

"Only for you." she whimper back.

Licking my lips, I began to blow up and down her glistening folds.

"Callie!" she says in the sexiest voice ever, "Please…"

"Please, what?" I say before blowing again.

"Please, touch me." she manages to get out.

I run my nails lightly up and down her sides, gently scraping her ribs, "I am touching you." I say, blowing one last time.

"Callie!" she says again, this time, the frustration evident in her voice. "Your mouth, I need your mouth...Now!" she demands.

Grinning, I slowly slide my tongue over her dripping core a few times, purposely missing the place she wants me most. Finally, I wrap my lips around her clit, gently sucking and flicking my tongue over it, adding just the right amount of pressure each time in order to make her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Calliope…" Arizona moans, and I feel her hands in my hair.

Racking one hand down the indside of her thigh, I slowly enter her with two fingers, my mouth never leaving her pulsating bundle of nerves. Pulling out almost completely, I plunge my fingers back in, hard.

"Mmmm, faster, Cahhhlie."

Taking the hint, I curl my fingers and begin hitting that spot that only I've had the pleasure of finding. If it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through me, I'm sure I'd have a pounding headache because Arizona's grip on my hair gets tighter every time I hit that spot. And I kept hitting it. Over and over and over again.

Filling Arizona's walls tightening around my two fingers, I add another.

"Calliope I'm so cl—Ohhse!" her voice catches in her throat as my other had finds one of her nipples and pinches it.

I would have responded but my mouth was working wonders at the moment. Ha! Sloan Method my ass.

Loud crys of pleasure filled the room as Arizona came undone in my hand. Slowing my rhythm down, I kiss my way back up to my girl's mouth. Taking those plush lips into mine, I hear her moan as she taste herself on my lips.

"Callie." she says, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, babe?" I whisper, in between kisses, slowly pulling out of her.

"That was…amaz—I mean, like, awesome…spectacular… but then again, when is it not, right?" she whispers, still out of breath.

A cocky grin spreads across my lips, "I try." I chuckle.

We fall into a comfortable silence, I listen as Arizona's breathing evens out. "What time does your flight leave?" I ask her.

She leans up and looks at the clock on the bedside table. "4 minutes ago." she says and I can't help but notice how calm she it.

"Seriously? Wow, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize—" I say, semi-honestly.

Climbing on top of me, she cuts my sentence short, kissing me. "It's okay." she says, trailing kisses down my neck, "My girlfriend's family owns a private jet." she says, her kisses getting lower and lower.

_'So good to be a Torres,' _is my last thought before I'm pulled into a mosh pit of pleasure.

**A/N: Errr, drop a line (or two). Thanks!**


	2. Nothing

**I don't own these characters. They're Shonda Rhimes'.**

**This song was stuck in my head all day, so I wrote something. This has a totally different meaning than the actual song, but I think that it works out. Enjoy.**

**The Script-Nothing**

_"I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind, turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dailed her number and confessed to herI'm still in love but all I heard w__as nothing..."_

"What happened last night, Torres? Is everything okay? Where did you go?" Mark asks her as soon as she steps foot into the nearly empty Attending's Lounge.

"Nothing happened, I went to Arizona's." Callie tells him, walking over to retrieve her scrub top from her cubby.

_"_You did what? What do you mean 'nothing happened'?" he pushes, feeling a bit sorry for his best friend. "Start from the beginning." he says.

"_Nothing _happened, Mark_." _Callie tells him, dryly_, "That is_ beginning. In fact, that's the middle _and_ that's the end." Callie finishes, pulling her scrub top over the blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt that she was already wearing.

"That's a lie, Cal. Tell me what happened." Mark says, "Did she turn you down, what happened, wha'd she say?" Mark says, softening a bit.

Sighing in defeat, Callie takes a seat and turns to her friend, "I called her. I called her, and I went over. When I got there, I told her how I felt, told her that I was sorry and how much I loved her, I basically pour my freakin' heart out to her, Mark."

"And what did she say?" Mark asks.

"Nothing." Callie calmly tells him.

"I don't believe it." Mark say plainly. "Arizona loves you, I don't believe that she'd let you walk away without saying anything to you." Mark finishes.

"Believe it. She didn't say a word." Callie says, trying her hardest not to smile. It was true, Arizona didn't say anything, but the circumstances in which no words were said was okay with Callie.

"Well, are you okay? You seem fine about it all." Mark asks, putting a hand on Callie's back.

"I'm okay. Better than okay, actually." Callie tells him standing up.

"Wait, wait, wait. You went over to Arizona's, poured your heart out, she didn't say anything back, and you're saying that you're okay with it?" Mark asks, confused. " We're talking about the same Arizona, right? Blonde hair-blue eyes-super perky-love of your life-Arizona, right?"

"That's the only Arizona that_ I_ know." Callie says, walking to the table with the coffee pot, over in the corner.

Mark followed her over, putting a hand on her forehead, genuinely confused. He had never seen the brunette as broken up as she was over this break up. The way that Callie was when she a Arizona broke up before didn't even come close to how she's been for the last 6 days. She was a wreck, and now, here she is, all fine and dandy. Mark was truly baffled.

"What are you doing?" Callie says, swatting Mark's hand away.

"Checking to see if you have a fever or something."

Laughing, Callie shakes her head, "Really, Mark, I'm fine." she finally lets that smile show, "Everything is fine…except for this coffee, it sucks. I'm going to the cart downstairs." Callie says before exiting the Attending's Lounge, leaving Mark with a stupid look of confusion on his face.

Smiling even bigger, she lets her mind drift to last night, and the turn of events that made everything _fine_.

**11 HOURS AGO**

"Are you sure that we shouldn't stop her." Cristina whispered to Mark.

"No, let her be." Mark whispered back.

"Look, I know that she's sad over Roller Chick and all that, but she does have to work tomorrow, and she's had a lot to drink. I think that we should stop her." Cristina said.

Yang may seem like the type that only cares about herself, and a few select people, and… well, that is true. Not many people know it, but Callie is one of those people that she cares about. Not that she would directly admit it, but living with Callie for so long, she has grown to care about her as a good friend.

"Ok. You're right." Mark said, tapping Callie on the shoulder, "Hey, Cal, we're gonna call it a night, okay" He told her when she turned around.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Callie said, "I uh—my keys?" Callie questioned to no one in particular.

"Are you kidding, you're not getting these." Mark said, putting the keys on his jacket pocket.

"What do you mean? Why?" Callie asked, words a bit slurred.

"Because you're drunk, Callie. That's why." Cristina chimed in.

"Um, duh, obviousaurus." Callie spit back, "I'm not gonna drive. What the hell would I need to drive for, anyway? I live down the street." She said, standing, putting her own coat on.

"I know, but still. I'll keep the keys." Mark said. "I'll walk you home. Cristina, you comin'?"

"Nah, I called Mer. She should be here in a few minutes." Cristina tells him.

"Actually, Mark. I'm not a child, I can walk home by myself, just give me my damn keys!" Callie tells him, clearly drunk. The frustration of the last week getting the better of her.

"No." he says, "You'll thank me for this tomorrow, though, Torres."

"Whatever, Mark. I'm gonna wait outside while you pay Joe." Callie said, turning to leave the bar.

Walking out of the bar, Callie had no intentions on waiting for Mark. Instead, she began to walk down the quiet street. About two blocks down, the reason for the drinking and sleepless nights popped into her head again. Running on liquid courage, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

After ringing three times, it went to voicemail, a sure sign that Arizona had pressed the ignore button. 'What was she doing that she couldn't answer the phone?' Callie thought to herself. 'Was she with another woman?' Callie couldn't stop those thoughts from invading her mind as she listened to Arizona's perfect voice.

"_Hi, you've reached Arizona Robbins. I'm sorry that I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to you. Have an awesome day…or night….Beeeeeep."_

"Arizona, hey…it's me. I—uh…I was just—I was calling to…um, I—I don't know. Call me, please" Callie hung up the phone.

After about 15 minutes of walking, Callie realized the she was, indeed, on Arizona's block. Contemplating whether or not she should take a chance, she decided that she would. I was only a little after nine o'clock, and Arizona's shift ended at 8:30 that night. She should still be awake.

Walking up to the apartment building, she was greeted by the familiar door man.

"Hello, Callie," he said smiling. She had been here enough times that they were definitely on a first name basis. "Everything okay?" he said, noticing the slight wobble in her walk.

"Chucky." she greeted. "I'm fine, thanks. Is, uh, did you see Arizona come in tonight?"

"About 20 minutes ago, she came in." the young man said, nodding his head.

"Ok, thanks." She said, walking by him and into the building. Stepping into the elevator, she hit the button for the 4th floor.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Arizona's number again. Not expecting for her to answer, she was a bit shocked when she did.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Arizona. Did I wake you?" Callie hesitantly asked. Before Arizona had a chance to answer, Callie spoke again.

"I—I'm here, at you place. And I know that things are weird between us, I know that we're broken up, but I—I just—I miss you, and I need to see you." Callie finishes, standing in front of Arizona's apartment door. Arizona opened it before Callie could get the chance to knock.

"Hi." Callie said, taking in Arizona's fragile appearance, phone still at her ear.

Arizona looked so sad and tired, clad in a pair of Jonhs Hopkins sweatpants, some fuzzy socks, and one of Callie's old college sweatshirts. She had been taking the break-up just as hard as Callie, if not harder. A stupid fight that got blown out of the water, buttons were push, flaws were highlighted and before either of them knew it, the word's **"I'm done." **came slipping through a set of lips and before it could be taken back, **"Fine, me too."** was heard loud and clear from the other set. Neither of them wanted it to be this way, but neither of them said anything, immaturity getting the best of them both. Now, though, they just wanted no,—needed each other, needed for everything to go back to normal.

Hanging up the phone, Callie took Arizona's side step as an invite in. After hearing Arizona close the door, Callie turned to look at her.

"Arizona, I'm _so _sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen between us, I love you so much." Callie began, taking Arizona's silence as key to continue, she does so, "I didn't mean that stuff that I said before, I was just so angry. This last week has been hell for me, I can't do it any longer—be without you—I love you so much, Arizona." Callie finishes, eyes brimming with tears. "Arizona, please say something." she pleads after a few very long seconds of silence.

Arizona, just stands there, eyes mirroring the love of her life's. She doesn't say anything, though. Instead, she walks forward and kisses Callie with every fiber of her being, doing her very best to show her just how much she loves her back.

When they finally pulled apart, Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and was sure the her point was proven.

Callie pulled Arizona closer, kissing her again. Bringing her hand to unzip the sweatshirt, she pulled back to silently ask Arizona if this was okay. Receiving a nod, she continued. Ridding Arizona of her tank top, Callie got rid of her jacket, shoes, and jeans before the two disappeared into Arizona's room.

That night, the two woman made love. It wasn't, by any means, the fist time, but this time it just seemed even more special. Nothing much was said, aside from the soft moans and pleads, that turned into loud moan of gratitude as they were each her taken over the edge again, again, and again after that.

Whispered, 'I love you's , 'I've missed you's, and 'I'm sorry's' found a place in the room as well as both women expressed their feelings for one another.

O_O_O

Waking up, Callie was momentarily confused. It only took a second, though, for her to remember the things that happened last night before a mega-watt smile graced her lips. Looking down, she kisses the head of the blonde who was snuggled up to her, her head laying on Callie's chest. Looking at the time, Callie sighed as she realized that she had to get up so she could go home and get ready for work.

Trying not to wake Arizona, Callie carefully removed the arm that was around her.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked, sleepily. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you," Callie said, brushing some hair out of the blonde's face. "I have to go. I have to get back to my place to get ready for work."

"Why are you leaving so early? It won't take you long to get home."

"Well, I kinda walked here last night, so it'll take me a little while. Besides I have to shower and stuff." Callie said, not really wanting to go, but knowing she had to.

"You can shower here, and I can take you to work, or to your place if you need to get anything." Arizona smiles, "You still have some things here that you can change into after your shower…stay."

Leaning over to kiss Arizona, Callie laid back down, pulling the blonde with her. Snuggling close to each other, Arizona kissed Callie again before they both dozed off for another hour.

When Arizona woke up again, Callie wasn't in bed anymore. She was worried for a second before she smelled and intoxicating aroma coming from the kitchen. After brushing her teeth, she slipped on her sweat pants, found a shirt, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey" Callie said, looking up from the plate she was putting food on.

"Good morning." Arizona smiled, taking a seat.

Leaning over the counter, Callie kissed Arizona softly, "I made breakfast."

"I see. Thank you, it looks and smells amazing, Calliope." Arizona said, taking a bite. "Mmmm, man, I've learned to except the fact that my girlfriend is better cook than me." Arizona joked, taking another bite.

Realizing what she just said, she looks up to find Callie looking at her with an expression on her face that she couldn't quite read.

"I just meant that—I thought that—because last night we, uh…" Arizona trailed off, not exactly sure when she was trying to say.

Callie laughed a little at Arizona's adorableness. Leaning over, she kissed Arizona again.

"Shhh. You're definitely, definitely, _definitely_, my girlfriend, Arizona."

Receiving that dimpled smile that she loves so much, sat back in her seat and continued to eat.

O_O_O

"Do you work today?" Callie asked Arizona when they were at a red light.

"No, but I'm on-call." Arizona answers.

"You want to come ever later? Watch a movie, eat some food…?" Callie asked, as Arizona made a turn into the parking lot.

"I'd love to." the blonde said, parking the car.

"Ok, great. I'd better go. I have rounds and I should let Mark know that I'm alive." Callie said, leaning over to kiss Arizona.

"What are you going to tell him?" Arizona asked, a little annoyed. A small part of the reason that the two broke up was because Callie shared _so much _of their personal life with Mark. The fact that that seemed to mean nothing to Callie made the blonde a bit upset.

"Nothing." Callie said, loving the way her girlfriend smiled at that answer. "I'm not going to tell him anything." Callie said again, leaning over to capture Arizona's lips in her own once again.

"I love you." Arizona said.

"I love you too. I'll see you a little later." Callie said, opening the door to get out of the car. Making her way into the hospital, a little extra pep in her step.

**THE END**


End file.
